


Sun / Moon

by IndecisiveRaven



Series: Bumbleby Week [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveRaven/pseuds/IndecisiveRaven
Summary: "Ah, Yes. Miss xiao Long." Professor Oobleck began, his arm half bent and finger eagerly pointed in the air.  "You're bond with Miss Belladonna here is a very, very complex but most intriguing example of a scientific principle most commonly referred to as 'Soulmates.'A. K. A, The second prompt of Bumbleby Week: Sun and Moon with a supernatural twist.





	Sun / Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this prompt was going to be Yang stumbling around a fair ground and getting a cryptic tarot card reading about the oncoming vol. 3 battle and about Adam and Blake. But half way through I was like, I could just edit a chapter of my upcoming AU for this instead?
> 
> So that's what happened here. Also the rating may have to go up here? Just because supernatural things can be scary I guess?

There was something very special to be said about Blake and Yangs relationship.

And even before they became lovers, something stronger than luck seemed to be pushing and pulling them together. It was irrefutable, Incredible. _Magic_.

Of course, Yang thought with a smile as she admired her partner. The girl in question sitting down at their shared desk studying, bathed in the light of the stars. Most would call it fate, but personally, her favourite theory about their bond came from her very own teacher, Doctor Oobleck.

She recalled his talk to her very clearly.  "Ah, Yes. Miss xiao Long." He began, his arm half bent and finger eagerly pointed in the air.  "You're bond with Miss Belladonna here is a very, very complex but most intriguing example of a scientific principle most commonly referred to as 'Soulmates.'

 _Soulmates_.

Her heart flutters just thinking of the word. 

Blake Belladonna was her _Soulmate_.

She smiles as she slowly walks over to her lover. Her hands gently rubbing and massaging at her cold and tense shoulders as she hopes to relax and warm the strained muscles. 

Blake always did get twitchy before a full moon. 

Well, when the moon would've been full before the gods tore it apart in their wrath and war. But that was another story entirely. 

"Is this your way of telling me that you're ready to go?" Blake asks, closing her study book before turning to face Yang. "Because if so, I could get used to it." 

Yang giggles as she kneads harder into Blakes skin, her unnatural strength the only thing that made Blake actually really feel the touch. 

"Mhm." Blake moans for a moment before placing her hands onto Yangs ones. "Yang, as much as I want you to carry on, we're not going to make it in time. And I really want to eat before we head down to the shelter." 

Yang sadly relents as she lets go of her hold on Blake's shoulders. 

Of course, she knows that her lover is right; that their fate is calling out for them to change roles from day to night. The sudden heat of her blood and the rise of her lungs a testament to that - but it doesn't mean that she can't enjoy the short minutes they have before duty calls. 

"Okay, baby." She husks as she leans down and places a quick kiss on her partners forehead. "I promise that I'll finish it up in the morning."

Blake nods in satisfaction as she stands from her chair and makes her way to the coat stand in the corner of their dorm room. "You better." She says teasingly as she grabs her jet black leather trench coat and effortlessly slides it on. "Unless you're too tired, of course."

Yang huffs at the quip, recalling all of the times that she _hadn't_ been able to fully care for Blake after the transformation due to exhaustion. "I mean it this time, Blake." She says in all seriousness. "I'll even make you breakfast in bed to make up for yesterday and maybe..."

But before she can even blink or finish her sentence, Blake's standing in front of her and is intertwining their fingers. The inhuman speed at which she moves almost terrifying if Yang hadn't been with her for so long.

"Yang." She says, her voice low and amber eyes flickered with red - demanding her full attention. "You don't owe me anything." 

Yang has no choice but to swallow hard as she drowns deep in whiskey pupils and a wicked frown. It's a heated debate that they've had before, and undoubtedly one that they will have again. But not right here, not right now. Blake's dead set scrowl makes sure to wash away any of Yangs counter arguments before they even cross her mind.

So instead, she surrenders before a losing battle and tilts her head down, showing her neck in clear submission. It's a primal gesture of good faith, one that neither she or her other self gives often. Hell, even Blake rarely sees it. The way that she quietly gasps and uses two fingers on her free hand to quickly lift Yangs chin back up so that their eyes can meet once more is proof of the fact.

"Hey." Blake tenderly murmurs, drawing Yang back to her like driftwood caught inside a riptide. "It's okay."

Yang nods quickly, a low whine caught in her throat at the mere contact they're sharing. _Dust_ , She thinks as Blakes eyes widen at the noise and she darts her head to look at the clock on their bedside table. Blake might've been twitchy at this time of the month, but boy was she sensitive herself.

"Yang, we've got to go." Blake suddenly urges as her fingers briefly unravel from Yangs own only to wrap around her wrist instead. Pulling her towards the door. "It's nearly time."

Yangs heart drops as if she's been doused in ice water as she savagely turns her head back to look at the clock.

_11:30_

"Dammit!" She yells, cursing the mind numbing hormones that her body produces before a transition. " _Why_?"

"It doesn't matter why. Come on!" Blake answers back as she brutally pulls Yang behind her as they rush towards the stables.

They could still make it.

Yang stumbles slightly as Blake all but flies through Beacon Castles front gates. Moonlight from the magic hour covering them both in a haze of grey. The image making memories of the rest of Ooblecks lecture hit Yang hard.

 

* * *

 

"It's most fascinating I can assure you!" He rushes out after a massive chug of coffee. "I doubt that even Professor Ozpin has seen such a spectacle! I mean, dear girls! Such a paragon of perplexing parrells come together, like two sides of a spectrum whom should never be able to coincide but do!"

Yang frowns lightly, a bit swept away by his characteristic information dump. So slowly, as to not hurt her teachers feelings, she turns to look at Blake for a less confusing answer. Only to be met by a stumped expression that let her know that her partner was feeling the exact same way.

" Err. " She mutters after a second, wanting the situation to be explained in simple English. "What does that mean, sir?"

"Why universal law of course!" He all but shouts. "The very baseline of harmony and duality, whereby two opposite but complementary energies co-exist inseparably."

"So, like how people say opposites attract?" Blake questions, her tone doubtful.

Doctor Oobleck frowns, shaking his head as he takes another massive shot of caffiene. "Close, but not quite. This fundamental law goes beyond the known universe, beyond old wives tales, beyond even magic." He says, deathly serious as he pulls down his glasses to reveal blood shot eyes.

"You see as whereby opposites attract implies that there is just baseline attraction. This - this" He states while waving between the two of them. "With this there is so much more."

"Like what?" Yang asks as she stares awed at Blake.

"Well for example, although you girls may have opposite attributes such as personalities or qualities which makes you completely different from one another. There's going to be a connection between you that's well, interdependent." He says quite seriously and matter of factly as he leans back to sit on his desk. 

"And that means... " Both girls ask at the same time. Their jaws dropping when they realise that they'd just spoken together at once.

Oobleck laughs a little at their shock before coughing into his hand and continuing once more. "Well my dear students, it means that one cannot exist without the other. They can never separate."

"Wait, what!" They both shout at the same time, their chairs skrieking in pain and protest as they simultaneously stand up, shocked.

"Ladies, Please. Calm down." Oobleck urges. "It's not quite how you think it is."

"Then what is it like?" Blake seethes, and the pure anger in her tone makes Yang slink back onto her chair.

Didn't Blake want to be her Soulmate?

The thought stings Yang more than she knows that it should've. Dust, she barely even knows the girl and she was actually thinking of her as her Soulmate already. 

"It's in, very laments terms, like a force of nature. For example like the North and the South and the Sun and the Moon. Which is actually how I believe the parallels between you have, indeed manifested."

Yang doesn't even realise how tight she's holding onto the arms of her chair until a sharp crack peirces through the room and she starts to feel splinters piercing into her skin.

And all from one single word.

" How. " She grits out. The scars across her left shoulder starting to itch and burn at just the mention of the memory.

And from the corner of her eye, though she doesn't quite realise it at the time - too lost in her anger, Blake anxiously rubs at her right wrist. Looking almost as upset as she does.

"Well, In a scientific perspective, it is most definitely a convinient coincidence that while you can't be out during the Moon due to your condition." He says as he tips his flask towards her. "Miss Belladonna here can't be out during the Sun due to hers either."

Yangs mouth dries as she looks over to her partner. Wondering how she's reacting to being called out as such. But when her eyes finally meet Blakes, she sees nothing but cold, hard shame.

Yang quickly looks away. "Is there any way that we can make it stop?" She asks, trying hard to pretend that she didn't hear Blake's little gasp.

Doctor Oobleck sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose with one hand and puts down his flask with the other. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but I can't lie to either of you. There is no stopping this." He says, but before Yang can complain, sigh or even breathe, he finishes with "But."

"But?" They both eagerly say, a spark of hope ignited in each of their hearts.

"But it can be controlled, by working together. And well, as they say, there's no better time than the present. Or as Professor Port likes to call it, Magic hour."

 

* * *

 

 

Ah, yes. Magic hour.

In Yangs opinion it was the best time of every day. And though it only lasted half an hour despite its name, it was the only moment that she and Blake could walk around outside as free as they pleased without being slaves to their nature.

Well, usually. If today she wasn't a little bit late and wasn't being heaved onto her horse by Blake.

"Yang, come on!" Blake shouts as she literally grabs her by the back of her shirt and throws her onto the unsettled stallion. "Come back to me!"

"Blake?" Yang groans as the feeling of her organs realigning and changing begins to quickly settle in. "Blake, it hurts."

"Shh, I know, little dragon. I know. But we're almost there, just hang on!" She pleads as she mounts the horse herself and whips the only non-supernatural beast into a frenzied gallop.

Yang groans lowly as they pass in a blur through ruins, trees and cliff-sides until they pass over the final bridge leading from Beacon to the forest.

Each and every part of her burning like a furnace as the Moon slowly rises to its highest peak.

_12:00_

She doesn't look up when her time ends. Instead, she turns and stares up at the shimmering black cat ears on her lovers head as her own body lays limp and almost lifeless against her as Blake carries her from the horse to the saferoom and lays her against the bed.

She then places a chastise kiss on her lips, the taste of liquroice of Yangs tongue as her partner whispers words of tender love and encouragement before she's gone.

And Yang is left to idly wonder as all of the bones in her body break at once and the Moon summons her for the night. Is this what it felt like for her lover when she pulled the vampire away from the scorching sunlight and into the safety of her arms?

She didn't know.

But for now, as the darkness of midnight quickly consumes her body and her Soulmate locks her safely away in the safe house with plenty of blankets and pillows. She knows that when morning comes, and Blake is trapped inside by the weight of the Sun, she'll be there with cooked breakfast and a good book, ready and waiting by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a thing. A rushed thing, but a quick intro into this world that I've pictured in my head for the bees. So if you guys liked it, let me know and I'll start writing the actual story once I've finished bumbleby week and Hunger Pains.
> 
> So yeah, that's it I guess. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
